When the lights go out
by Sralinchen
Summary: Emily lost her girlfriend and gets comforted by JJ. I hate summaries... Rating might change.


**/AN/ This is my second story and my first story which will contain more than one chapter. I'm currently studying and my exams will start next week, so please don't expect regular updates. /AN/**

Angry. Afraid. Worried. In love with a wonderful woman she never wanted to go through life without. How was she supposed to handle work on monday? How would she be able to live her life like nothing had happened? She couldn't even breathe without her heart falling to pieces.

Standing in front of her bedroom window, Emily watched the rain pouring slowly. Usually she loved the sound of the raindrops falling against her window, but this time it wouldn't calm her. She was too upset. Her thoughts began to wander as she heard something crack.

She reached for her gun, which was obviously in her safe, as the raven-haired agent was in her own house. Who was that? Who could be in her condo? Emily slowly moved towards the bedroom door she had left ajar the night before. She peeked into the corridor. Nothing to hear and nobody to see. Suddenly she felt something creeping up her leg.

"Sergio!" she screeched.

"Meow." was the only answer she got from her black kitten.

"You scared me, little prince." Emily bent down to pick him up and received a happy purr as she began to pet him. She made her way towards her giant bed and lay down.

"You're really lucky. You don't have to worry about all those things."

As Sergio snuggled closer, the agent felt the tears building in her chocolate brown eyes. She didn't care. She was home alone and didn't have to put up those famous Prentiss walls. Her mind was empty and full of thoughts at the same time. Emily closed her eyes as the tears began to fall. It didn't take long before one could hear her sob. She cried herself to sleep as her body was too exhausted to stay awake.

* * *

Emily grunted and pulled her blanket over her head. She felt too tired to get up. Her dreams were haunted by awful nightmares and she didn't know how to stop them. Her body wouldn't let her wake up when the dreams hurt her the most. She sighed.

"Good morning, Serg." The agent looked into the black eyes in front of her.

"Meow" the kitten rubbed his head on Emily's shoulder.

She smiled slightly. "I feel like you're the only one in my whole life who won't leave and hurt me."

Lucky for her, it was Saturday and she didn't have to go to work. She would have been incapable to, anyway. After getting up, Emily made her way towards the kitchen and started her coffee machine. While waiting for her coffee, she switched her TV on and zapped through several channels until she stopped at a random home shopping channel. She drank her cup of coffee and pet Sergio who had joined her on the couch. Nearly an hour went by before she decided to go back upstairs and take a shower.

The usually tough agent stood in the shower and cried her heart out.

_Why her? Why now? How could that happen without her noticing anything? Why hadn't Nicole come and talked to her about it? She would have helped her girlfriend through this hard time. Damn it! She was her girlfriend! She was supposed to help her. Especially when her own mother was the reason for all the grief. Her mother who didn't want to accept that her daughter was gay and really happy with Nicole._

Emily was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't hear her phone ringing.

After stepping out of the shower, she immediately got dressed. She was still exhausted but she felt more relaxed than 2 hours ago.

Sergio meowed as his owner came out the bathroom door.

"Hey, Serg. You're hungry, right? Let's make you something to eat." The two of them went downstairs and Emily got her kitten's food.

She heard her phone chime and looked at it. She had gotten a text message, three calls and another one which went to voice mail. She opened the voice message first and was greeted by Morgan.

"Hey princess. We're going out tonight and we'll have some drinks. Don't you dare cancel on me! You're coming with us. The whole team is going. 8pm at our favourite place. See you there!"

Emily sighed. _She couldn't party with them all night. She was really not in the mood right now,_ she thought to herself while scrolling through her missed calls. Just like she thought, they were all from Morgan.

"I bet this text message is also from Garcia's adonis." She pressed "read" on her phone without looking at the sender and was surprised when she read: "_Good morning, my favourite female profiler! Maybe you already know from Morgan. We're going to our favourite bar tonight and I can feel that you would rather stay at home, but I need you. You can't leave me alone with our boys. Garcia will be on a date with Kevin and I would be on my own with them. Please join us, Em! I'll reward you for that. I promise! Don't disappoint me and I won't disappoint you! ;) JJ_"

_Damn. What was she supposed to do now? She would love to spend some time with her friends, but she just lost her girlfriend. Why was JJ such a good friend? It would have been easier if she hadn't contacted her. She could have easily found a reason to cancel on Derek, but with JJ messaging her - that was a whole new situation. _

"You're so lucky, Serg. You don't have to worry about other's feelings. What do I do now? JJ could handle our boys on her own, but she begged me to come. I don't want her to get mad at me." Emily told her black kitten who was still eating. She bent down to pet Sergio who began to purr.

"Do you want to say something?" she asked. The cat rubbed his head on the woman's knee and meowed.

"Okay, what are you saying? I am fluent in many languages, but yours is kind of unfamiliar to me." Sergio walked away towards her wardrobe and tried to reach her jacket.

"I've got a really clever kitten. But are you sure I will get through the night? Alive?"

"MEOW!" he sounded very serious. So, Emily got up from the floor and reached for her phone. She typed a few words and pressed "send". Although she instantly regretted it.

"Here we go. Seems like I'm going out tonight. Let's hope I will be able to repair my facade until then."

Emily hadn't planned much for the rest of the day. Most of the time she sat on the couch and watched TV while Sergio was sleeping on her lap. The time went by and she was able to put up some of her famous Prentiss walls.

When she looked at the time, it was already 7:25 pm. She decided to go upstairs and change. She had picked out a simple red tank top and tight dark blue jeans.

Emily left her condo at around 8pm since the bar wasn't far from her place. She entered the door and was immediately greeted by her friends.

"Hey, princess!" Derek called and hugged her lightly.

"Hey." she replied and put on a smile. She still didn't feel well, but she tried her best to hide her sorrow. That didn't go unnoticed by JJ who looked straight into her friend's brown eyes. She could tell that there was something wrong with the raven-haired agent. However, the blonde wanted to enjoy the night and didn't want to mention her observation today.

Since Emily was the last to arrive, they started to party right away. They laughed and talked about silly things. Some of them danced and Derek had fun flirting with some women.

Sometimes, JJ looked at Emily to check if she was alright. They were only two or three hours at the bar, but she managed to forget the recent events for that time. Yet she felt a sudden feeling of grief building inside her and she excused herself from the group and went outside. She hadn't noticed JJ following her when she let out a sigh.

"Hey, Em. Are you alright?" JJ asked and put her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just needed some fresh air."

"Are you sure? I can tell that there's something on your mind." the blonde tried to push the older woman because she knew that there was no other way to get Emily to talk.

"Yes, it's just.." she tried to look away, but was held back by JJ who now put both her hands on Emily's shoulders to face her.

"Hey, look at me. Everything is going to be okay." JJ reassured her. Staring into the blue orbs in front of her, Emily spoke again.

"I.. it's..my.." she couldn't form the words she needed to say. Seeing the blonde agent looking ever so kind into her eyes, Emily burst into tears and slid down the wall she was leaning against.


End file.
